Fire Eternal
by Queen of Bloodbending
Summary: "When did our lifes turn into Twilight?". My brother asked dramamaticly. "When our dear brother decided to break the most important rule". Asami explained as she crossed her arms."What's rule number six Mako?". She asked me. "Don't fall in love with a human". I answeared. "And what have you done?". She asked me with venom in her voice. "Fallen in love with Korra South". I replyed.
1. Chapter 1

For centuries mankind have tried to find the secrete to immortality. The idea of never having to face death can often bring out the worst in people. But when you've lived as long my siblings and I have you start to envy those who will one day have the pleasure of making Death's acquaintance. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Mako Anderson. I am the eldest of a set of triplets, next is my sister Asami and then our brother Bolin. We are vampires. Immortal creatures of the night forever trapped in the bodies of seventeen year olds and we have been for the last three centuries. We lost our parents when we were very young and I took it upon myself to look after my brother and sister. They were all I had left in the world. Don't bother asking how we came to be what we are because I'll get to that later.

Every few years my siblings and I are forced to move away from an area. Partly to avoid suspicion, but mostly because there are people, and when I say people I mean rogue vampires, who really want us dead. Why you may ask, once again I'll get to that later.

In every new place we stay we follow the same set of rules. These rules are what have kept us from being discovered by those who wish to find us.

Rule number one: Don't feed off humans.

Rule number two: Don't kill any humans.

Rule number three: Don't tell any humans

Rule number four: Don't make any close friends.

Rule number five: Don't invite anyone over.

Rule number six: Don't fall in love.

Fore three hundred years all three of us have obeyed theses rules and that is how we have been able to live peacefully. That is until we arrived in Republic City and stared going to Republic City High. It was here I broke what was believed to be the most important rule, rule number six. That was when our safe , secure world began to fall apart and it was all because of her. Her name was Korra South and she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started a day before we were due to start our new school. We were moving into our new home. It was a small but comfortable apartment in the west side of the city. It wasn't really the friendliest place but it was cheap. We bought it with some money we had saved from the last place we lived in. The landlord just took the money and didn't ask any questions.

It was simple but it would do. The place had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a sitting room. The walls were white but had signs of water damage in the corners and the floors were poorly carpeted. But it was home (at least for the time being).

"I think this place will be good for us". I said as I brought in the last of what little we owned.

"You said that about the last place we stayed in". My brother, Bolin said as he sat on the couch in a dramatic way.

"And the place before that". My sister Asami said as she joined him on the sofa

"And the place before that". Bolin continued.

"Okay I get but I mean it this time". I said, annoyed as I sat between the two.

We sat in silence for a while. I looked at each of them and they both had their eyes closed. I guessed they were asleep; it had been a long day. Seeing as we don't feed from humans we don't have as much energy as other vampires so we have to sleep. That's fine with use though, it makes us feel more human.

I remained looking at Asami thinking about how much she looked like our mother. She and Bolin had her bewitching green eyes whereas I had our fathers seductive gold ones. We were all pale skinned because we were vampires but we were like that before we were turned. Finally we all had our parents raven black hair. We also had vampire physics. My brother and I were muscular whereas Asami was curvy. We were also unnaturally fast and strong, like all our kind. A vampires body was designed for battle and seducing victims for use to feed on. All in all we were just like any other vampires, well except one little detail. We had special abilities, Bolin was what's known as an earth bender, he could control any form of earth and use it to defend himself. Asami could control electricity. The first time she discovered her abilities Bolin and I were terrified, it was as if some unknown force had taken over her body. Her eyes were no longer green but dark black like her hair and electricity flashed from her finger tips. When she finally tired herself out and returned to her normal self she promised she would never use it gain for fear of losing herself to the power she had been cursed with. But unfortunately there have been times when she's been forced to use it and sometimes when her emotions get the better of her blue sparks flash from her fingers. She's gotten better at controlling it after all this time, but she's still afraid. As for me I'm a fire bender and like my sister I have to carful about my emotions or I lose control. But I have never lost it like she has. Not yet anyway.

"Mako". Bolin said, pulling me back into reality.

"Yeah what?" I asked.

"Do you really think we'll be ok here?"

"Of course I do and when have I ever been wrong?" I said trying to reassure him.

"Please don't make him answer that". Asami said, flashing her signature smirk.

"Thanks sis love you to". I said sarcastically.

"Leave him alone Sami, as long as we follow our rules we'll be fine we always are". Bolin defended me.

"Speaking of which lets recap". I said as I got up and stood in front of them. I chuckled as I watched them groan.

"Guys come on, what's rule number one?" I asked.

"Don't feed off humans". Bolin answered.

"Rule numbers two don't kill any humans". Asami continued.

"Rule number three don't tell any humans". I said.

"Rule number four don't make any close friends". They replied at the same time.

"Rule number five don't invite anyone over and rule number six". I said waiting for their response.

"Don't fall in love". We answered together.

"Good now whose up for dinner, how does rat sound. Good, cool I'll go". Bolin said as he headed to the door.

"Bro we don't know the area". Asami argued as she stood up.

"And this is the perfect way to learn I'll be back in about half an hour okay got to go love you guys". He cried before running out the door using his unnatural speed.

Asami and I just looked at each other and smiled. That's our little brother. We spent the next fifteen minutes unpacking.

"So why do we need rule six?". I asked. Six was our newsy rule that we had only been living by for a few years, Asami made it up.

"Because I think we need it". She explained causally.

"We're dead Sami". I argued.

"Un-dead actually and so what a lot of vampires have nearly blown there cover because they fell in love I just want to get it into yours and Bolin's thick heads that if we want to stay hidden that can never happen. Got it?" She said with a threatening tone.

"I got it and don't worry Bolin would never do anything like that, you know he's more of a player then a real lover. As for me I don't fall in love so we're good". I assured her. She nodded and continued unpacking.

I honestly believed it to, that I would never fall in love. I always thought Asami and my mother were the only girls I would ever love. I was so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

It was sunny the next day when we had to go to school. It's not true what they say, vampires can go out in the sun we just don't like it. We have to cover up as much as we can without looking suspicious and we have to wear plenty of sun cream. Asami wore a pair of black skinny jean and a thin red shirt with black boots. Bolin wore a pair of grey baggy jean and a green and grey cheeked shirt with white sneakers. As for me I was wearing a black and red cheeked shirt over a black one with black skinny jean.

We arrived at Republic City High in our beaten up dark red pick up truck. We had had it for a few decades and it still worked like a dream thanks to Asami. A few years back she took some mechanic lessons and became obsessed with cars. We parked the truck and looked up at the school. It was a fairly modern looking place with redbrick walls and a grey roof. It was about two stories high and had a football felid behind it.

"This should be interesting". Bolin said as we claimed out.

"What's our first class?". I asked.

"History with Mr Tenzin sounds good and normal". Asami answered with a smile.

"Remember don't draw attention to yourself, we stay in the shadows". I said seriously.

"Then maybe we should get Asami to change". Bolin said smugly she pointed towards our angry sister.

"What's wrong with it?".

"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves and your wearing an outfit that practically screams look at me and drool". He explained before receiving a punch in the arm.

"Shut up , Mako doesn't have a problem with my outfit do you Mako?". She asked me, but I wasn't listening.

Across the parking lot a blue moped just moved into a parking space. But that wasn't what I was staring at. Her hair was dark brown and it fell gracefully around her face. Her skin was dark and looked perfect I was desperate to see if it was as soft as it looked. But the most amazing thing about her was her eyes. They were the most amazing shade of blue, it was liked God had mixed every shade of blue in existence and used it to create her eyes and only hers. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a longed sleeved, white V-neck shirt with brown knee high boots. When she up our eyes met and I was frozen to the spot and for a second it looked like she was as well. But she shook hear head and looked down before running into the school, leaving me completely star struck.

"Yo, bro you okay?". Bolin asked, bringing me back to reality.

"What, um…yeah I'm fine lets go we don't want to be late". I said before going ahead of them. Behind me I could feel Asami's evil gaze, she must have seen how I was looking at that girl. I was going to be hearing about this later. But I didn't care, all I cared about was seeing her again and getting her name. But for the time being I was just going to refer to her as "Angle" because that's what she was in my eyes. An angle sent down by God and I was a devil.

Mr Tenzin was a middle aged looking man with a bald head and a well groomed bared. He was wearing a yellow suit with a bright orange tie.

"Great we have a teacher with no fashion sense ". Asami whispered to me as we entered the room. The class room was just like any other. It had white walls which was covered in poster about the civil war and the British Empire with seats for about twenty students.

"Class I would like to introduce our new students. Pleases say hello to Mako, Asami and Bolin Anderson". He said introducing us to everyone.

"Are you all related?" Someone asked.

"We're triplets". I replied.

Before anything else could be said the door burst open and in came none other then the angle form the parking lot.

"Miss South late again". Mr Tenzin said.

"I'm so sorry sir". She said in a voice that could only belong to an angle.

"Yes well seeing as you've only been here a week I'll let it go but don't let this keep happening". He said harshly.

"Yes sir thank you sir". She said before running to her seat in the back.

"Mako, Asami, Bolin this is Korra South, she's new to. Now if you would like to take your seats we cane begin". He said in a tired voice, as if the last few minutes had drained him completely.

The three of use took our seats at the back. I sat down fast next to Korra and tried to ignore my siblings glares of confusion and annoyance. As Sir began the lesson Asami took notes and Bolin just stared out the window. I just kept staring at Korra. She was even more beautiful up close. I watched as she took notes, her hand writing was curly and old fashioned. Her hand movements as she wrote down every word Sir said was mesmerising , I had never been so intrigued in a person before.

Class ended too soon and when the bell went Korra was out of the room like it was one fire. I didn't see her again until lunch. We don't have to eat like humans do but sometimes do it to look like everyone else. But this time I decided not to. I snuck out of the cafeteria while Bolin and Asami were in line. I walked around the halls until I found what I was looking for. The library. I actually really liked reading, Bolin often called me the bookworm of the family.

I walked in and was shocked to see how big it. Our whole apartment could fit in this place, twice. The walls was grey and covered in poster advertising student elections and clubs, along with those stupid motivation poster you always find in schools. Like a guy standing on top of a mountain with his fist in the air with the words " Don't give up" in big, red letters on the top. I went over to a book shelve and looked at what they had. Suddenly I heard a something coming from the other side of the book case. I looked and saw Korra jumping up to get a book that was just out of her reach. I smiled, she looked so cute.

"Let me get that". I said . Shocking her. She looked down and blushed.

"This is the one you wanted right?". I asked as I handed her the book. It was a hard back copy of Bram Stooker's Dracular. One of my favourites and yes believe it or not I'm a fan of the stereotype.

"Yes". She said taking the book from me. When her hand touched mine I could have sworn I felt electricity.

"So your a fan ?". I asked stupidly.

"Yep I love this guys he was a geniuses". She replied with so much enthusiasm I wanted to kiss that very second, but I stopped myself. I was doing a very stupid thing by talking to her. This sort of thing is what could put the three of us in danger. I should have walked away right then and there, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I know right , I mean he took a real historic figure and turned him into something dark and mysterious". I said happily.

"I know right , totally amazing". She said.

We stood there in silence for a while and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I don't know what it was but something drew me to her, it was crazy and dangerous and defiantly against our rules but for the first time I didn't care about the rules. All I cared about at that moment was her.

"I have to go". She said suddenly. Before my mind could catch up with my body I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Um…do you want to hang out sometime I mean like….".

"Mako stop, listen I think you need to stay away from me". She said as she took my hand off her wrist.

"Why?". Was all I could manage.

"Just trust me if you want to keep yourself and your brother and sister safe then you have to stay away". She whispered.

"I can't promise that". I said before I could stop myself.

"Try for you own safety, I'm dangerous to be around". She said before walking away. I wanted to call after her but for the first time that day my head took over and I remained quite. Before she turned the corner she looked back at me and smiled a fait smile.

"Thanks for the book". She whispered before running away, leaving me more confused then I have ever been and even more infatuated with her.


	4. Chapter 4

I was waiting outside for Bolin and Asami. We didn't have lat period together so we agreed to meet at the front exit. I kept replaying the moment with Korra in the library. It didn't make any sense; I was the one who should be telling her to stay away, not the other way around. I was so confused. Suddenly I found myself being dragged across to the truck by Asami.

"Hey what's up?" I asked before she grabbed my collar and pushed me against the side of the truck. I looked and saw Bolin hiding behind her. Asami was very loving and sweet but when she was mad you got out of the way.

"What do you think you're doing?". She asked me with a voice that shock me to my core.

"What do you mean?". I asked timidly.

"You were with Korra in the library, the girl you were staring at this morning in class and when we first got here". She explained as she realised her grip on my shirt.

"Look I can explain..." I began before she put her hand over my mouth.

"Get. In. The. Truck". She said slowly and menacingly.

I nodded my head and got in; Bolin jumped in the front and put his bag on the seat to stop me sitting there. I had no choice but to get in the front with my angry sister. He gave me a look that said "Sorry Bro but you're on your own".

We drove in silence for about ten minutes. Asami held onto the staring wheel so tight I was certain she was going to break it. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was trying to remain calm for fear of her powers getting out of control. We made it home with any one saying a word. Asami parked in front of our building and turned off the engine.

"Bolin get out, Mako stay we need to talk". She said as calmly as she could.

"Don't have to tell me twice good luck Bro". Bolin cried as got out the car and ran towards the building using his vampire speed. When he was inside Asami locked the doors.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"What are you doing?" She asked in her normal loving sister tone.

"I didn't mean to find her I just did we talked but half the conversation was her telling me to stay away from her. Nothing else". I tried to assure her.

"What did you say when she told you to stay away?".

"I told her I couldn't promise that".

"You're going to have to because if you get too close to her and they find us you know what could happen to her". She practically growled at me.

"I know I'll try I promise but have no idea what's going on with me". I confessed as I looked out the window.

"What do you mean?" She asked kindly, like she was genially interested.

"I know I've only known her for less than a day but I can't stop thinking about her. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and no matter how hard I try I just want to be with. It's like there is some magnetic force bringing me towards her and I can't escape it and yes I'm feeling this after only knowing the girl for a few hours and only having one conversation with her". I confessed to her. Before I knew it Asami had her arms around my neck and was hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I don't want you to get hurt". She whispered gently. I chuckled and stroked her like I used to when we were younger and she was crying.

"My heart doesn't beat anymore Sami so I really doubt it can be broken". I told her in a joking tone.

She pulled away and looked me in the eye seriously. "Just because a heart doesn't beat doesn't mean it can no longer break". She said gently before hugging me again.

"Wise words". I said simply.

"It's a gift. Now get out I have to get to work I got a job at a restaurant waitressing". She said happily. The old Asami was back.

"When did you get a job?"I asked curiously.

"I asked the land lord yesterday when he gave us the keys, he said he had a friend who ran a restaurant and needed some extra help so I gave him my number to give to him and he phoned me at lunch. I start in about twenty minutes so get out and let me leave". She said as she unlocked the doors and shoved me out.

"Good luck". I yelled as she drove off.

Bolin and I spent the rest of the day watching T.V and talking. Asami called and said she had to stay quite late. Around about ten-thirty Bolin fell asleep. I took this as the perfect opportunity for some alone time. I climbed up to the roof with my sketch book and spent the next half hour drawing. I had pictures of the other and I, as well as places we had stayed and our parents. I tried to get her likeness just right, but it was impossible to capture her pure perfection using only a pencil and paper. But I still tried; by the time I was done I was pretty proud of myself. As I stared at her image I had created I wondered what this was I was feeling. The was a myth what when a vampire found their mate they feel a sort of magnetic pull, but that was just a myth a storey, and yet I couldn't help but wonder if that was what this was.

"Hey Bro". I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and it was Bolin.

"Hey". I said before returning my attention to the drawing.

"She's cute". He said as he looked over my shoulder before sitting next to me.

"Cutes' not the right word, stunning, gorgeous, out of this world. That works better". I said in a dream state like voice.

"Rule number six dude". Bolin groaned.

"I know look I already go this from Sami I don't need it from you". I yelled.

"Just saying". He said calmly.

"Well don't okay I'll figure this out".

"And what is this?" He asked gesturing towards the picture.

I said nothing for a few seconds and looked at him. He looked back at me with a look of concern. I let a deep sign and stared straight ahead. The city looked amazing at night. The lights and the sound of cars created a comforting atmosphere; it was because of this that we liked to stay in cities. More people making us harder to find.

"I have no idea". I confessed truthfully.

"Oh boy". Bolin simply said before burying his face in his hands.

"You said it". I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Much to my amazement ( and my sibling's relive) I was able to go a week and a half without talking to Korra. But that didn't stop me from thinking about her and staring at her in class. Every time I saw her she became more radiant. I was becoming an addict, for the time being seeing her was enough and so was drawing her when I was alone. But it quickly evolved, seeing her wasn't enough anymore I had to touch her and feel her lips against mine. It was like she was my own personal brand of nicotine. Her very presence made me go weak at the knees. When we were apart I begged for some thing to happen that would send her in my direction and when were together I preyed that she would leave so I could gather my thoughts and remember that we were in danger and these feeling could drag her into it.

"Mako think fast". Bolin said as he throw the ball at me. We where all in gym class with our teacher Lin ( she said to call her that so she doesn't feel old). Korra was with us. She looked amazing in her blue short and black vest. I had to check I wasn't drooling (twice).

"All right ladies". Lin called before blowing her whistle." Lets have some fun who wants to volunteer to do a race?". She asked. Half the class but their hands up. Korra and Asami had theirs up.

"All right, line up over at the staring line". Lin called as the rest of the class made their way to the staring line.

Before she could follow I grabbed Asami's shoulder and turned her to face me. "Remember take it easy and come third or something like that control it don't go too fast". I told her sternly.

"Don't worry unlike some people I follow the rules " She growled at me before joining g the others. I signed and followed her. I stood next to Bolin who was already cheering her on.

"You got this sis" He called. Everyone in the class stared at him and Asami. She blushed and waved like a little kid would to their parents before saying their one line one in their school play. She and the other racers got into position, I looked at Korra for a second and saw she had a look of intense concentration in her eyes, she was determined to win this and apart of me hoped she would.

"And go". Lin called before blowing her whistle. The racers speed down the track before anyone could blink. Asami could leave all the other racers in the dust and win this in tow seconds but she listened to what I said and appeared to be taking it easy . But she was still going faster than any average teenager girl could run. That's why I was shocked to see Korra was actually catching up to her, Korra was running faster then Asami a second later she crossed the finishing line. Korra had won and Asami was gasping for air, that was not good.

"Asami are you okay?". Bolin asked as she sat her down on the ground. I forgot about Korra for the first time that day and focused on my sister who looked like she was having a panic attack. Which made me think. Vampires aren't built to survive on animal blood alone and human food does nothing for us. That's why we have to have large quantities of blood at a time to stop us from giving into the hunger for human blood. If Asami was reacting like this after only going half the speed she was capable of then she hadn't fed and that was dangerous.

"Is she aright?". Lin asked as she knelt down front of her.

"She's fine just dehydrated we can take care of her". I lied as I picked her up bridal style and took her inside. Lin nodded and told the rest of the class to get changed.

When we were alone in the gym I laid her down and looked at Bolin.

"She needs blood, she cant have feed or she would be like this, stupid question you got any on you?". I asked.

"Nope only in me". Bolin joked and he wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Looks like we'll have to do it the old fashioned " I said slowly. Bolin looked at me with a worried expression.

"Are you sure?". He asked.

"It's the only way and nothing will happen?". I replied as I pulled down my shirt to revile my shoulder.

" She'll kill you, you know how she feels about this". He protested.

"And if I don't how are we supposed to get her home. What'll we do when someone tries to take her to the hospital and if that happens what will we do when they relies her heart doesn't beat or that her lungs don't take in oxygen. Then she'll really kill us now let me do it". I growled at him. Bolin nodded and stood back.

I looked at my pale shoulder and sliced it with my fingernail. Slowly blood become to come out of the wound, I had to act fast before I healed. I got a drop of the blood on my finger and out it on Asami lips. I kept doing this until she opened her eyes.

"Mako what are you doing?". She asked sleepily, she was still too weak. I knelt down next to her and gently lifted her up so she was forced to face me.

"You have to feed now do it". I ordered her as I sliced my (now healed) shoulder again.

"I can't do that…..".

"You have to now do it". I told her. She nodded and leaned over so she could get the wound. I closed my eyes as she began to drink. A wave of pain and wicked pleaser rushed over me. It's safe for a vampire to feed from another vampire but only in an emergency when they are in desperate need of blood, other wise they get even weaker then they were without blood, it also has negative effects on the vampire they fed from . It's like a human eating too much raw chicken, never ends well.

When she was done, Asami leaned against me and signmed.I wrapped my arams around her and held her close. Bolin came over and wrapped his arms around her as well. We sat like this for few second before I spoke.

"Why didn't you feed and don't lie and say you did because if you had you would've have reacted like you did?". I said gently. Asami moved away from me but Bolin kept his arm around her in a protective manner.

"I was going to tell you, I wanted to know before it hit the news". She whispered softly as she kept her attention anywhere but me. I lifted her chin so she would look at me.

"Before what hit the news?". I asked.

"You got to tell us Sami". Bolin whispered as he rubbed her back.

"I was planning to feed I was. I was coming home from work as I cut through an ally to look for a rat or something. Suddenly I heard something coming from behind a trash can. At first I was thinking jackpot because I thought it was a dog or a cat. When I when to over to where the sounds was coming from. It wasn't a cot or a dog it was a man. He had been attacked and he was bleeding badly but he was still alive . But that wasn't what scared me it was that he had two hole on his neck from when a vampire feed from him. The blood reached but at the same time it smelled amazing, but I knew I couldn't do it. So just covered my nose and used my nail to slice his neck. If he had been left alive after the feeding he would have become a vampire so I wanted to save him from this hell we have to life. I thought he would want to die human and besides if he was found with vampire markings on his neck then who knows what would happen the media would take it to a whole new level. After I made sure he was really dead I ran off before anyone could see me. It took me ages to wash the scent of blood from my hands in a public bath room. All I wanted was to get home to you guys so I forgot about feeding I'm sorry".

We both stared at her, shells choked. I noticed she had been jumpy this morning but thought nothing of it. But The fact that the man had been attacked by one of our kind was a problem. One thing came to mind. Or one person.

"You don't think it was Tahno do you?. I asked gravely.

"It cant be he has never found us this soon we only left D.C two weeks ago they've never found us that soon". Bolin said.

"He's right and unless Tahno wants his victims to die he would never just leave the guy out in the open bleeding like that. Beside it was too…..clean, compared to Tahno's others victims. No it's just a loner, every city has one or two who cause trouble. I'm sure it's going to be fine. Now lets go get changed I want to go home". Asami said as she got up and went to get changed.

About twenty minutes later I was changed and waiting out side the changing rooms waiting for the other two. I swear sometimes it's like living with two girl instead of one. I leaned against the fall and let my mind wonder. As I expected Korra crawled her way back into my head. I never saw what happened to her after she won the race because I was focused on Asami. The look of pure determination and concentration in hner eyes was astounding, I had never seen anything so amazing and so terrifying at the same time.

"That girl is crazy". I said out loud without thinking.

"Is Asami okay?". A voice from behind me said. I turned to see non other then Korra. She was changed and wearing black skinny jeans with a dark blue shirt and same boots she wore the day we first met. One word came to mind, wow.

"She's fine thanks for asking. Nice job with the race by the way". I said calmly and without making eye contact.

"Thanks Mr Hat trick". She said with a giggle, and an amazing giggle it was.

"Mr Hat trick really?". I said happily. Still no eyes contact.

"Really"

"Hey why are you talking to me anyway what happened to stay away from me, I'm dangerous?". I asked causally.

"Cool it hot stuff I only wanted to make sure she was alright and you were the only one around so I'll see you tomorrow". She said angrily before walking away.

"So you think I'm hot?" I joked when she was a half way down the hall.

"Shut up". She replied before turning the corner.

About five minutes later Bolin , Asami and I were in the truck heading home. Asami was still a little weak so I drove and she slept in the back. Bolin sat in front with me. We ended up stuck in traffic. That was when I noticed Bolin's face.

"What you doing?" I asked in a childish manner.

"Thinking". He replied seriously, which was completely out of character for him.

"Really you think I had no idea you could do that".

"Shut up". He grumbled.

"Bro what's up I mean it". I asked, dropping the childish act.

"It's about Korra, she was running very fast in that race". He replied.

"Asami was going at half speed and she was weak from lack of blood". I assured him although I had noticed that myself.

"Still she would have been fast enough to leave them all in the dust. Korra was really, really, really fast". He said before turning on the radio.

As the music played I thought about what he had said and what I had noticed from watching the race. Bolin was right even with the lack of blood Asami should have beat everyone. Korra was really fast. Almost vampire fast.


	6. Chapter 6

After me and Bolin practically force feed Asami she was fine the next day. It was Friday and the three of us planed to just hang out together. We were in Mr Tenzin's class and he was telling us about the project we would have to do for next week. But once again my mind was on someone else.

"Now this project is worth sixty percent of your final grade. You will work in pairs that I will assign and you will not argue with me when you hear who your working with. You and your partner will create a presentation on what you believe to be an important even in history. You will give a presentation that will last at least five minutes and the work must be spared equally". He explained but none of us were listening.

"Now here are the pairs, Asami and Jinora. Bolin and Howl, Mako and Korra….".

"WHAT?". Korra said interrupting him, when she relished we were all looking at her, she blushed and looked down at her desk. Mr Tenzin looked at her and signed before continuing his list.

Korra and I had to wok together. I didn't know if this was good or bad. Good because I would get to spend time with her and bad because this meant the possibility of getting closer to her and if Tahno and his goons did find us she would be a target. One thing was certain she could not come to the apartment. If she did come over we would have to explain the lack of food and the blood drops on the floor and counter tops that we always leave and forget to clean up. We like to keep our guard down at home and sometimes we leave tell tale signs of what we are. Plus Bolin often leaves half drained rats in the sink.

When the lesson ended and everyone left I went and spoke to the Bo and Sami.

"Looks like our relaxing weekend is cancelled". Bolin signed sadly.

" That's what your worried didn't you hear whose he's working with". Asami said as she gestured towards Korra who was talking with Mr Tenzin.

"Oh right yeah dude you have to find a different partner". He said.

"There's no way he'll let me switch, I'm stuck with her". I said quietly, not realising I was smiling.

"Stop it I thought I told you this is dangerous your falling in love with her". Asami said before smacking me.

"Okay that's' crazy I am not in love with her okay. I just…..".

"Can't stop think about her". Bolin pointed out.

"Cant stop looking at her". Asami continued.

"Can't stop drawing her". Bolin said smugly.

"Okay shut up you two. Look what ever you think forget it this is just a little crush that I will get over". I argued. But I felt like I was lying to myself. There was no way this was just a normal teenager crush and I honestly had no intention of getting over what ever this was.

"Whatever I got to go I said I would meet Jinora in the library to talk about our project see you guys". Asami said before leaving.

"See ya bro meeting it's pizza Friday got to get there early or all the good toppings are gone". Bolin said like a small child before racing out the room.

As I headed for the door I over hared some of Korra and Mr Tenzin's conversation.

"Korra I told you can't switch and you can't work alone on this project". He said impatiently.

"But Sir I can't work with him and I do better by myself anyway. Please you can't make me work with him". Korra argued, I could see the anger bubbling up inside of her.

"Do you and Mako have problem has he done something or said something?" He asked, looking in my direction.

"Well no… He hasn't… actually he's been nothing but nice to me since we meet but I still can't work with him". Korra insisted.

"Then I see no problem with is pairing. Good day Miss South". He said calmly as she rearranged some pairs. This conversation was over as far as he was concerned.

"But Sir…".

"Good day Miss South". Yep this conversation was over.

Korra groaned and left. I followed her.

"So we're working together". I said causally.

"Listen you and me are not friends we are just working together. Okay Now we cant go to my place what about your's?". She asked.

"No we can't go to mine". I said quickly. Rule number five don't invite anyone over. That rule I'm not breaking.

"Fine give me your hand". She said as she pulled out a pen. I offered my hand and when she took it I felt electricity flow through my veins. It was like our hand were two puzzle pieces that were meant to be together. I looked away from our still touching hands and looked at Korra. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide open. She was feeling the same things as me. It was like I had been missing a huge piece of myself that had been lost until that moment. A korra shaped piece.

"So…um…yeah you can meet me here about an hour after school if that's okay. It's called Iron's tea and it rocks so yeah. If you can… come at like four that'll be… fine". She mumbled as she scribbled the address on my now sweaty hand.

"I'll see you there then". I smiled at her.

"Cool so see you there". She smiled at me before running down the hall.

A hundred things where going through my mind. Korra smiled at me, not like the one she gave me in the library a real smile and it was spectacular. When our hand touched it was like the laws of gravity didn't apply to us, like they didn't exist anymore. It was magical . I Know by the way she paused and looked at our hands, the way she kept stopping and starting her words when she said to meet her she could feel it to.

But then I remembered Tahno and what he did to us and what he could do to Korra if he found out I was starting to care about her. I had to meet with her though not just for the project but for my own sanity. I had to sort out these felling for my families protection and more importantly for Korra's protection.


	7. Chapter 7

"YOU WHAT?". Asami and Bolin screamed at me when I told them I had to meet korra in twenty minutes. They were sitting on the couch and jumped up like it was on fire when I broke the news to them.

"Young have to cancel". Bolin told me as he blocked the door. I just looked at him and tried to get passed him but Asami grabbed my back pack and pulled me away before pushing me against the wall.

"What is your problem we've only been at that school for a little under two weeks and your acting like an idiot". She growled at me, I could see her pearly white fangs coming out.

"I have to meet her for our project". I said as I prided her hands off me as I headed for the door, only to be blocked by Bolin again. I groaned looked back at Asami. She had her arms crossed and she was looking at me with a sad and worried expression. The kind that made me, being her older brother, want to go over and hug her and tell her everything would be okay.

"Your not only putting us in danger but you're putting Korra in danger you know. We don't know if it's Tanho but we don't know there's another vampire out there you likes humans. We can't get involved with anyone, we never can get involved we hide". Bolin said softy as he put his arms around Asami, not making me feel more like the bad guy.

"I can't explain it, I know I have to stay way but I can't. It's like there's something pulling me towards her I can't help it I know I shouldn't but I want to be around her. When I'm not it feels wrong". I explained. I looked at my watch, I was going to be late but right now I didn't care.

"The mate pull?". Asami asked quietly.

"That's a myth isn't tit?". Bolin asked as he pulled away from her.

"It might not be I mean it's like humans with their love at first sight thing, it could be real. But Korra isn't not a vampire, so it can't be it's just some weird physical attraction, it has to be". Asami said as she walked up to me.

"Go work on your project but don't try anything I mean it. I won't let you ruin everything, we have gone three hundred years without getting anyone else involved with our problems we will not start now and with her". She said sternly as he hugged me quickly. I could feel Bolin join in and we stood there for a few second before we pulled away.

"Like you said it's purely physical I'll get over it no one is getting hurt or involved". I reassured them before heading out the door.

As I walked to the coffee shop I thought about what just happened. It was raining and I was only wearing a my black shirt with the red one over it but I didn't care. I found it pretty calming. Purley physical is that all this was, no it couldn't be but the mate pull was definably not an option. Asami was right, for that to be that Korra would have to be a vampire, it might just be a myth but that was what the myth said. It all started to make sense. Korra's unnatural speed and the fact she often covered up in the sun like we did.

"Could Korra be one of us?". I said out load as I arrived at the coffee shop.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into the shop. It smelled of spice and chocolate, the walls were a dark red, almost brown. They had black and white photos on them of different monuments and some which I assumed were the owners family members. The atmosphere was like that of a family kitchen not crowed public place. I decided I would have to bring Bolin and Asami here at some point.

I looked around and saw Korra sitting on a table next to the window. She had her books spread out and there where two streaming cups on the table. I walked over there slowly, she was so preoccupied with a book she was reading she wouldn't notice me, so I decided it might be fun to scare her. As I got closer to her I realised she was reading the copy of Dracula I gave her that day in the library. At that moment I reached two conclusions; one she was a really slow reader because that happened almost two weeks ago and second she looked beautiful. She wasn't pushing me away, she was just sitting there content with her own company and completely lost in the world of Stoker. With the soft sound of the rain in the back ground and the comforting sound of the other customers talking. Her hair was down (unlike earlier when she had it tied up in a hige pony tale like she always did) and it flowed gracefully on to her shoulders, she was once again that angle I saw in the parking lot that first day, only more magnificent , more angelic, more unreal and even more completely of my reach.

"Hey". Was all I said when I got closer (I decided not to scare her).

"Hey so about the project oh and I hope you like coffee". She said as she quickly out the book in her bag.

"Yes and thanks I do". I said as I took a sip while keeping my eyes on her while she looked through her notes. Was it just me or was she blushing.

"I was thinking we could do the bombing of Pearl Harbour which officially got the U.S.A involved in the second world war". She said.

I nodded my head in agreement, I was actually there that day I remember the sound of the explosion like it was yesterday. Debreu flying all over the place, men running around the place trying to get help for the wounded before it was too late. It was madness. Being immortal the others and I have seen a lot, some we want to remember and other we want more than anything to forget that day is one of them. I can still remember how hard Asami and Bolin hugged me when they heard I was there.

"Hey, Earth to Mako, Hat trick you in there?". Korra's voice said pulling me back into reality.

"Sorry what did you say?". I asked dreamily, still wrapped up in my unhappy trip down memory lane.

"I said are you okay you seemed to zone out for a minute there everything okay?". She asked. I could sense a tiny hint of compassion in her voice, like she really cared. Maybe she did.

"Yeah I'm fine so lets get stared not that I don't love your company but I have places to be". I said with a smile as I winked at her. She responded with a roll of her eyes and a dramatic sigh.

We worked for about an hour and a half and in that time we drank and bout six cups of coffee each. Good thing caffeine doesn't effect vampires or I would have been acting crazy right about now. Korra didn't seem to be effected by it either, which only added to my suspicions of her being like me.

We were actually almost finished. Korra must have been confident that I would agree to go with her idea of doing the presentation of Pearl Harbour because she had pages and pages of notes for us to use. We had agreed who would say what and we each had a share if the notes to write the paper to give in to Mr Tenzin ( or as Korra called him master sick in the mud).

"I guess we're finished". I said calmly, in an attempt to hide my disappointment. In the time we were working together we had spoken like we had known each other for years we joked around and maybe flirted ( that was mostly on my part but it was still there).

"I guess we are". She said just as calmly as I did, hopefully hiding her disappointment as well as she packed her stuff back into her bag before finishing her coffee.

"So where you from?". She asked.

"We moved here from Washington, we lived there for about a year and a half". I answered.

"Why did you move?".

"We wanted a change". I replied simply. The truth was that Tanho had found us and we had to get out of there. We were just stating to feel safe and then he turned up and tried to take us down for leaving his stupid hive. Going on about how we owed him, what sicked me was that we actually did.

"You got parents?". She asked softly as if she was afraid of my answer.

"No". I said simply.

"Me either". she said quality, almost to quite for me to hear over the sound of the other customers.

"What happened, I'll tell you if you tell me?". I said as I put my hand out for her to shack. She said nothing and shook it. That feeling from earlier came back and it was even more amazing it was earlier. It was like their was no longer blood in by dead body but electricity and I could have sworn if it could my heart would be beating about a mile a minute by now.

"There was fire I got out but they didn't. I've been on my own ever since". She answered before taking another sip of coffee.

"How long ago was this?".

"A very, very long time ago lets leave it at that". She said, forcefully but gently. A combination only she could pull off.

"They were mugged, he cut them down right in front of use, we were eight. Just like you we've been our own ever since. That day I decided I was not losing any one else that I cared about. I promised to protect my brother and sister". I revelled. It was this promise that lead to what or who made us what we are today.

"I got to say that's a big responsibility I never had anyone to care about just me". She said sadly. her eyes shone with genuine compassion. "I've always been alone".

"You don't have to be". I said bravely as I placed my hand over hers. She looked at our touching hands and then up at me so we were making eyes contact. We just sat their for a few second looking at each other. Before I could stop myself and think I was leaning in towards her and she was leaning in as well. Our lips were only a few inches part we were so close to each other, our lips were just about to make contact when Korra pulled away and removed her hand from under mine. I looked at her, her expression unreadable.

"I have to go". She said gently.

"Where do you live I could walk you". I suggested as I grabbed my bag.

"I live on Sato street".

"I live just s few blocks from there I'll walk you". I said as I opened the door for her.

"What a gentlemen". She said as she walked out and I followed her.

"I try". I replied with a wide smile.

We walked in a comfortable silence until some jerk on a bike came rushing down the street causing us to jump out of the way in an ally. Some how we ended up with her pressed against the wall and men holding her. almost every part of me was screaming to kiss her but the more logical part screamed no because of the consequences. It had been on the news all day about that body that Asami had found, the police had no leads but they said they were determined to find the mad man who did it. But the three of us knew that they never would. We knew it was a member of the un dead and they had been killing for centuries without getting caught. Take Jack the Ripper for example, you really think he was human.

"Stupid jerk right". I whispered as she slowly untangled her self from me.

"I know right". She whispered as we walked out of the ally and back onto the street.

We walked for another five minutes before Korra said this was her place.

"So I'll see you on Monday then". I asked.

"I guess you will". She replied for heading up the stairs, she had reached the door and was about to go in when she turned and looked at me.

"Listen this doesn't change anything okay we are still not friends, you got that. I won't say anything to anyone about what we talked about as long as you don't either". She said harshly.

"But I thought…".

"You thought what ,stay away from me you told me you promised you would never let anything happened to the people you care about if want to stay that way I suggest you stay away". She said before going in to the building.

"Yeah well like it or not Korra you're on that list now". I said to myself before I made my own way home. As I walked I thought about what she said about her parents. How she said it was a very, very long time ago. Add that to the speed the covering up in the sun, the fact she wasn't effected by the caffeine. Before I could do anything I had to talk to the others. If Korra was what I suspected then we would need to find out and there was only one way to do that. We had to see how she reacted around human blood. Simple enough, the only problem we would have to be exposed to it to. That was where the problem came in.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time I got home Bolin and Asami were at work. It felt weird having the place to myself, usually when we came to a new area I was the first to get a job, being the responsible older brother I am. Bolin got one at the animal shelter. He's always loved animals. I was glad they both had jobs but I really wanted to talk to them about Korra.

I had no idea what I was going to say to them, "Hey guys I think Korra is a vampire want to go out for a hunt?". Yeah that will end well, properly result in another argument about how I'm going to get us all in trouble and how I'm going to get Korra killed (if she wasn't dead already that is). Come to think of it maybe the two of them being gone wasn't such bad thing. I needed some time alone anyway so I could think of a way to expose Korra to human blood without putting myself at risk.

Although we were able to control the hunger by feeding off animals if we get too close to humans that are bleeding our instinct kicks in and we try to feed. It's happened before but we've never actually hurt anyone. It's the smell that really gets to us. The smell of human blood to a vampire is a strange thing. It's disgusting but is irresistible at the same time.

"This girl is going to be the death of me". I said out load before I found myself falling a sleep, a sleep plagued with images of a certain dark skinned beauty.

I had no idea how long I was sleep before something woke me up. I could hear the door open and close followed by footsteps but I couldn't be bothered to get up. Suddenly I felt something cold and wet on my hand. I smiled to myself. I could then feel something on my nose and I heard the two of them giggling. They did this to me every time they came back and found me asleep. It was that stupid whipped cream and feather trick. I sighed and stuck my hand out. When I heard one of them sequel. I looked up and saw Asami had cream all over her face. The look on her face was priceless. Bolin and I starred to langue our heads off.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?, well lets see how you like it". She said before whipping the cream off her face and rubbing it all over Bolin and I. I grabbed her and pulled her down on top of me. Bolin then jumped on the other end of the sofa and started tickling her feet (she really hates it when we do that). As I held her arms Bolin continued to tickle her feet as she tried to kick him away.

"Guys…let me…go I can't… take it anymore". She squealed between laughs.

"Okay but only if you say Bolin and Mako are the best brothers in the world and I love them more then I love cloths and makeup". I said evilly.

"Never". She said with a look of pure shock and betrayal. If there is one thing my sister loves more than anything it's cloths and makeup.

"On your head be it, Bolin continue with the torture". I said as I tightened my grip on her arms. Bolin nodded and continued to tickle her.

"Okay I give I'll say it just let me go". She squealed.

"Say it". We said together.

"Fine Bolin and Mako are the best brothers in the world and… I love them". She said sweetly.

"And". We said.

"Don't make me".

"Say it". Bolin said wickedly before reaching for her feet again.

"Okay I give, Mako and Bolin are the best brothers in the world and I love them…more than I love makeup and cloths. Now let me go". She said before climbing off me.

"Well that was fun". Bolin said as he sat next to me and whipped some cream off his face before licking his hand.

"Bro that's gross".

"Food is food my dear brother". He argued.

"Food that we technically don't need". I said.

"If we don't need food than why do you insist on cooking all the time". Asami asked as she whipped the cream off her face.

"Because mom taught me and I already lost dad's scarf I don't need to lose anything else of their's". I said seriously.

I looked at the two of them and they both looked at the floor. We might have been only eight when they died but our parents still taught us a lot. Mom taught Asami how to sew, she taught me how to cook and she taught Bolin everything he knew about animals . In eight years then taught us more than any parents could have taught their children. When we were seven dad gave us the scarf mom made for him when they were courting (dating). He said that one day it would only be the three of use so this scarf was to remind us that no matter what happened mom and him would always be with us. Ever since than we would take turns to wear it. I was wearing it the day we lost them. It was the only thing we had left of them except for our memories and the lesson they taught us. It made us feel safe. And I had to go and lose it.

"You didn't lose it okay Mako, those bastards stole it from us and one day we are going to get it back". Asami said before she started crying. Bolin and I went up to her a and hugged her. We stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"Okay so enough tears lets talk about something else, how was the study date with Korra?". She asked.

"Fine we practically finished the thing so we don't haste to meet up again". I replied as I rubbed the back of my head.

"That's great". Bolin said as he washed what was left of the cream from his face.

"Oh and I almost kissed Korra twice". I confessed.

"You what". They yelled in union..

"And I really think she could be a vampire".

"You think what?". They asked in union

"Could you guys stop doing that?".

"What do you mean you almost kissed and what makes you thinks she's a vampire?". Asami asked.

"Okay listen we were talking and then things got intense and we both leaned in and then she pulled away because she said she had to go. So I walked her home and then some idiot on a bike almost crashed into us so we ended up in an ally and I had her pressed against a wall and I almost kissed but she pulled away again so…". I rambled before Bolin pout his hand over my mouth.

"We get it, you can stop now". He said before removing his hand. "Now explain the vampire thing".

"Okay well think about she always covers up the sun like us and she ran really fast that day in Gym class when Asami was low on blood and then today she drank like a ton of coffee without going all crazy and when she talked about her parents she said they died a really, really long time ago and when she said really she put a lot of emphasis on it. Like they died more than just a few years ago when she was kid. It was more like she was saying they died almost decades ago. Plus have you ever seen her eat". I explained. The two of them just stared at me with their arms crossed.

"Guys". I said carefully.

"Well it's official he's lost his mind". Bolin said still looking at me.

"I knew it was going to happen someday". Asami agreed.

"Hey".

"Dude that's not enough evidence. For starters she could just have sensitive skin and has to cover up to protect herself. Second, like you said Asami was low on blood so she could have been going slower than she meant and to and I know what I said in the truck but looking back at it that was just crazy thinking. How do you know that wasn't decaf she was drinking, about her parents they could have just died a long time ago and she's just being dramatic you saw how she reacted when she found out you two were working together, she's dramatic. And finally no teenager girl eats anymore, it's one of the biggest problems in this day and age". Bolin argued.

"This is just you coming up with excuses so we'll stop bugging you about your feeling for her". Asami yelled.

"That's not true".

"It so is just admit it Mako you're falling in love with her aren't you?". She continued.

I said noting and just looked at them both before tuning my attention to the floor.

"I knew it". Asami growled.

"When did our lives turn into Twilight?". My brother asked dramatically.

"When our dear brother decided to go and break most important rule". Asami explained as she crossed her arms." What's rule number six Mako?". She asked me.

"Don't fall in love". I answered.

"And what have you done". She asked with venom in her voice.

"Fallen in love with Korra South". I replied.

I looked up at her and excepted her to scream ,yell , swear like a sailor but instead she just looked at me, they both did with blank expressions. It felt like years had passed before anyone even seemed to blink.

"I have to go get some air". Asami whispered.

"Where you going?". Bolin asked just as quality.

"I'll be on the roof". She replied before climbing up the fire escape.

The two of us said noting to each other for the next hour . I looked at the clock about a hundred times. At ten past ten Bolin broke the silence and sighed loudly making it clear he wanted my attention.

"She's been up there a while now maybe one of us should go see if she's okay". He suggested without making eyes contact.

"Good idea".

"And by one of us I mean you of course seeing as you started all this". He said harshly.

I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it again. I had no argument, he was right after all. I was the one who brought this on us so I should be the one to go get her. As I stared to climb up the fire escape I thought I could hear her voice. When I got up there I saw she had her back to me and she was talking to herself, she sounded like she was crying.

"Oh what an I going to do?". She asked. I then relished who she was talking to, she was talking to mom and dad. We did that a lot when we were upset and we wanted to feel close to them.

"If he finds us and he finds out about Korra and how Mako feels about her than she'll be killed. This is all my fault if I had never walked down that ally that night I would never have been hurt. Mako and Bolin should have just left me for dead". She cried. That was when I realised what she was talking about. The night Tahno turned us Asami had been attacked. She was late coming home so Bolin and I went to look for her. When we found her she so badly beaten she was close to death. Suddenly a man came out of the shadows and said he could help her but there would be a cost. That was how our lives as vampires began, that's why Tanho says we owe him.

"Don't you eve say that ". I said, making my presence known.

"Mako we both know it's true if you had just left me or I went the long way this would never have happened it's my fault we're vampires". She said before she began to cry again. I walked over to her and held her close.

"We would never leave you, you know that. We are what we are and we can never change that, what's done is done. Leave it and move on". I told her as I held her tight. "So are you going to stop crying now?". I asked.

"I'm not crying because I'm said". She confesses." I'm crying because I'm happy".

"About what?".

"My idiot big brother is in love what kind of sister would I be if I wasn't happy?".

"But you practically screamed at me before". I said confused.

"I'll admit I was angry when I came up here but I relished that I should be happy, you're in love and the best part is that when I bug you about it you can't complain because you confessed it yourself. But I am sad, not because of Tanho but because you two can never be together". She explained a she pulled away from me.

"I know".

"Do you really believe she's one of us or are you just saying that because you want it to be true?". She asked.

"Honestly I think it's a bit of both". I said.

"I meant what I said the truck that first day. I don't want you to get hurt, either of you. That's the real reason I came up with that rule in the first place. I thought that because we were all so serious about following them that if I made one about falling in love we would be less likely to do it. I guess I was totally wrong about that". She said with an innocent smile that resembled our mother so much it almost made me cry.

"I have to be sure Sami". I told her sternly. She looked at me and nodded her head.

"We need a plan for Monday to expose her to blood, we'll need to stage accident nothing too serious just a little one to be sure. She said. I said nothing and just nodded.

"Come one lets get back to Bolin he'll start to worry". She said before climbing back down the fire escape.

Before I followed her I looked up at the star light sky and smiled. For the first time in a really long time I actually felt close with my parents. "Please let everything work out". I whispered before following Asami.

HI GUYS, SO I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE A CHAPTER FULL OF SIBLING LOVE AND FUN SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL MY AMAZING FRIENDS WHO I LOVE SO MUCH AND WOULD BE LOST WITH OUT THESE LAST FEW WEEKS. I LOVE THEM ALL SO MUCH.

NOW ABOUT THE STORY, A FEW PEOPLE HAVE BEEN ASKING WHEATEAR OR NOT THERE IS A AVATAR IN THIS STORY WELL I PROMISE ALL WILL BE REVILED SOON. BE PATIENT WITH ME MY DEAR READERS AND KEEP READING. FINALLY FOR MY FELLOW MAKORRA LOVERS THERE IS A JUICY MAKORRA CHAPTER COMING UP SOON SO STAY TUNED. LOVE YOU.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay so here's the plan, I will borrow a animal from work maybe a wild rat or something I must warn you I can't guarantee it won't have rabies and we set it lose in class where it should hopefully bite or scratch someone without really hurting anyone or if you don't like that we have plan B". Bolin suggested after we explained to him our plan to expose Korra to blood.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but what is plan B?". Asami asked before burying her face in her hands.

"Okay you're going to like this one. Plan B is that we hire some ninjas and we get them…".

"Okay I'm going to stop you there". I interrupted.

"Well do you have a better idea?". he asked.

"Not really but I got to ask where the hell are we going to get ninjas?". I asked.

"The internet". He said smugly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm related to an idiot". Asami mumbled.

"Okay fine what do you suggest?". Bolin asked.

"Okay we have chemistry on Monday so we brake a piece of glassware without anyone seeing and we place it where someone will cut themselves, we only need then to bleed a tiny bit so it shouldn't be too hard".

"That could work". I said quietly.

"Fine but when you change your mind about Plane B…". Bolin started.

"We won't". Asami and I said in union.

"You two are no fun". He mumbled.

The next day was Saturday and I was home alone again because Bolin and Asami were meeting up with Howl and Jinora to work on their projects. I decided it was time to look for a job. So I decided to go out and buy a newspaper to look for a job. On my way there I saw Korra and some kid with shaggy brown hair. They were sitting on a bench eating ice cream. I walked over to them slowly and hid behind a tree. Using my vampire hearing I listened into what they were saying.

"So how was your date?". The kid asked.

"I told you it wasn't a date we were just meeting up to do homework". She replied without looking at him.

"Korra come on it's me you're talking to".

"Skoochy I love you and all but it's none of your business".

"Korra come on I have known you for six months and I have never seen you so flustered". Skoocy said smugly.

Korra had lived here for that long than why did you only come to school a week before we did, what was she hiding.

"Okay fine you want the truth".

"Very much yes". He said with a stupid crooked smile.

"Mako is the sweetest, kindest most understanding person I have meet in this city and he's properly the best looking guy I have seen in a long time". Korra said happily.

For a second I couldn't move, the whole place could have blown up and I still wouldn't have been able to move. Korra just admitted she liked me, okay maybe she didn't say that exactly but you don't call someone you don't like, kind, understanding and good looking.

"You mean the second best looking guy right?". Skoocy asked.

"Of course". Korra reassured him before rubbing his head and messing up his hair.

"Hey, hey watch the hair this doesn't just happen you know, it takes time". He complained as he tried to fix his hair which in my opinion didn't really look any better.

"Anyway it's not like we can have a real relationship I told you I try not to stay in places too long". She explained sadly.

"Why do you have top leave anyway why can't you just stay in the city forever and we can keep being friends?". Skoocy asked as he finished his ice cream.

"Hey, we are not just friends we are brother and sister and I promised that as long as I'm living here I will always make sure you are safe and looked after. Besides I already said if you wanted to you could come with me. I mean you know, you said it yourself there's no one who will really miss you and we look alike we could pull in off". Korra said in an attempt to persuade him. I guessed they had had this conversation before.

"Korra you know I can't do that my mom is here and this city is all I know I don't think I could leave even if I tried". He explained.

"yeah I know you're a momma's boy alright". She joked before gently nudging him in the side.

"Seriously you're not going anywhere are you?". Skoocy asked casually.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise". Korra reassured him. "Okay you finished you want to go get something for dinner later?".

"Okay can we get something with lots of meat I'm a growing boy and I need my protein?". He asked excitedly.

"Like of course who cares what they say about fruit and veg lets just go and buy a whole livestock shall we?". Korra said sarcastically.

"Okay but can we at least avoid celery?".

"Absolutely that stuff is a punishment created by Mother Nature and should be avoided at all costs". Korra said before putting her arm around Skoocy and pulling him close as if she was afraid someone would try to take him from her. As the two of them walked down the path I couldn't help but notice that she kept looking over her shoulder as if she was keeping an eye out for someone and she looked concerned as she did.

As she walked away with the kid I couldn't help but smile. I was seeing this whole other side to her, a side that no one but that kid saw. At that moment I could feel myself falling more and more in love with her.


End file.
